Solenheart
She was always the oddball out of the group, out of all our Robloxian friends, it seemed that "Solenheart" would always inject some dark response after someone told us a funny joke (or at least we thought it was "funny" at the time). Nevertheless, it was still fun playing all the early games of 2007 with each other, despite our differences, it was only an online experience anyways, and we all had friends in real life we'd make time for- so it was all good. But that didn't seem the case with Solenheart, as she'd always ask us to play with her, and question us if we ever decided to spend our day outside playing basketball or at the park with our friends. She'd always reply with the remark "Have a good one! :)", everytime we'd say we were too busy to play games. We thought it was just a typical response at first, but the way she kept repeating the same phrase word-for-word started to worry us. When we played with Solenheart, things were always fun, she'd always be the best out of all of us at swordfighting, so we'd all team up and try to "blox" her. She also oddly knew almost everything about how a game was scripted. When we played tycoons, she would somehow be able to give everyone "5 million" dollars or whatever, for example. Apparently, she was the first member that we ever found out who they were in real life, because it came to our ears in the 8th grade, that a programming prodigy had won the National Hacking Competition. We knew that it was her, because she told us that she was applying for the competition, and her name was "Jane Solenham", which was oddly similar to her nickname on Roblox. Well, time passed, and two years later, all of us were in high school and no longer playing Roblox. I thought, "why not", and checked out all of the profiles of the past members in our group. Inactive, inactive, inactive as well... Then I checked "Solenheart", and found that she removed all of her accessories on her avatar, which made her look like a noob character. There was something odd with the eyes on the avatar though, almost as if one of the eye's was distorted slightly, like a smeared dot on Microsoft Paint. The description read, "Inactive, just like my life." I was worried when I read this, so I looked up her real name on Google. There was nothing, except for a photograph of her holding up the award for the Hacking competition. I decided to check one of her places, and I found a place called "My friends". When I entered the place, I smiled, since it was just an empty baseplate with all 5 of our old characters, hanging out next to each other. Typical Solenheart. I gave a sigh, to wish Solenheart the best, then I decided to leave the game. However, the game wouldn't let me. I clicked desperately to move my cursor, but the game seemed to have froze. Then, the game's skybox started flickering from the typical Robloxian sky, to pitch black, and then I saw it. All four of our avatars were lying on the floor, blood scripted to pour out of our avatars. She had changed our faces to the "shocked" face, and there was Solenheart's avatar. Standing in the middle of our dead avatar's corpses, with the creepiest drawn smile I have ever seen to this day. The words started flickering on my screen then. "Leaving so soon?", and then finally, "Have a good one! :)". The game crashed, and I was forced to restart my computer. When I visited her profile again, it was gone. To this day, i've stayed in touch with the other members of the group, and none of them seemed to even care about Solenheart, with one of them calling her a "weirdo" jokingly. I never played Roblox again from that day, but I did occassionaly try to look up "Solenheart" on Google. Everything about her was erased, except that photograph of her winning the award. When I called the award's office, they told me that she had committed suicide in her freshman year of high school. To them it was a loss of programming talent, but to me, it was more. It was a loss of a friend. That place still lingers in my head to this day, and sometimes I have nightmares about it. I never knew what happened to that person, but whatever it is that we did, it obviously wasn't enough to help.